


Japanese Garden

by Temul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Japanese Culture, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two siblings in what hopefully does look like a Japanese garden. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese Garden

So I'm not really sure if I made some kind of mistake that upsets the normal structure of Japanese gardens in some obscure way... but it was fun to draw. :)

 


End file.
